Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) systems automate the process of locating and tracking objects throughout a deployment area such as a warehouse or retail establishment. Such RFID systems employ a network of transceivers and transponders interconnected to a central control station. Generally, the transceivers detect the presence of transponders within range, and obtain an identification (ID) corresponding to the detected transponder from a return transmission or reflection from the transponders. Typically, the transponders are affixed to a product, stock item, or movable object and the transceivers are disposed in a known location. By correlating the ID of the transponder with the position of the transceivers returning the IDs, the control station determines the placement of each of the transponders, and therefore the location of the corresponding object.
In a deployment environment, typically a business having stores of products for wholesale distribution or retail sale, RFID technology is an emerging area which may soon be deployed globally. RFID technology is employed with computer systems, radio-frequency equipments such as transceivers, antennae, transponders and substantial software components both in firmware and application software. As is typical with new technology, RFID systems should, ideally, integrate seamlessly and quickly into other existing tracking systems. In new installations, it should be simple and easy to install and use not just from a hardware perspective but also from a firmware and software perspective. In both situations, an ideal RFID system should be easy to design, program, modify and deploy. RFID systems should be agile matching the pace of business. Emerging RFID systems and applications should be easy to program irrespective of the different topographic configuration in the field of deployment.